


Maybe Next Time

by trash_medusa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: hisoillu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_medusa/pseuds/trash_medusa
Summary: If Hisoka blows Illumi in the woods, will he make a sound?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emanthony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanthony/gifts).



> ~just some PWP~
> 
> This fic was inspired directly from this _[fanart by zer0-ner0](http://zer0-ner0.tumblr.com/post/144511185988/%EF%BE%89-%E3%83%AE-%EF%BE%89%EF%BE%9F-blowjobs-illumi-is-confused) _  
> 
> It is also for emanthony, who's fics started me down this dark path.
> 
> There will be at least one more chapter...

* * *

 

 

_This was not how this mission was supposed to go…_

 

Illumi was pressed up against a tree, his long hair tangling between his back and catching in the gnarled bark–his arms were taut, elbows angled outwards, while his palms were planted firmly on the trunk, knuckles white. He purposefully looked straight ahead, eyes unfocused; he knew if he looked down he couldn’t be sure what his reaction would be… What if he looked down and saw the fiery head that was currently working between his legs… If he could see the pointed fingers that were stroking the soft skin of his inner thighs, careful enough not to scratch, but threatening to… If he could see the wide mouth that was moving over his length, the wet hot tongue running along the bottom of his shaft– oh! Hisoka was taking him deeper into his mouth.

 

_How did I get here?_

 

Illumi sucked in a shallow imperceptible breath, but kept his gaze forward. Hisoka’s lips were sliding towards the base of his cock, when his tongue darted out - oh god the tip of his long tongue flicked up the seam of his scrotum–"Ah!" Illumi’s head had rolled back, the sound escaping involuntarily. Hisoka’s movements froze. Illumi’s eyes widened, realizing his loss of control, and it was then that he looked down.

 

There was was the magician, cheeks marked with star and teardrop, crouched in a low squat; he had Illumi’s needle-lined pants pulled halfway down his thighs. If it weren’t for Illumi’s cock filling his mouth Hisoka would have been sporting the most wicked, excitable grin, but somehow the expression came across with equal impact through his dilated yellow eyes and the slightest curve at the corner of his lips. Illumi felt exposed, vulnerable, half-naked in the air of the woods, and the subject of Hisoka’s smoldering eye contact. Both their auras flared slightly, sparking where they met… Hisoka suddenly shifted, coming down on his knees; he curled the nails of one hand into the flesh of Illumi’s soft pale thigh, while the other roamed upwards, pushing away shirt fabric, the pad of his thumb softly stroking the ridge of Illumi ribs. Then Hisoka pushed his face forward until his sharp nose was pressed against Illumi’s belly and his lips met the base of his cock. Agape, Illumi felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Hisoka throat; Hisoka purred from deep in his chest.

 

“Ah-ah!” the sensation was too much, his head was spinning, every movement of Hisoka’s tongue caused more blood to rush from his brain, and his dark aura began unfurling around him. Illumi’s hands shot off the trunk to remove Hisoka, or to reach for his needles, anything–but he was too slow. Hisoka deftly grabbed both his wrists mid-motion without compromising his oral fix on Illumi. Hisoka slowly moved his head back–and forth, while Illumi’s fingers grasped at the air, clenching and squirming against Hisoka’s hold. Hisoka tightened his grip, but slowly lowered Illumi’s hands until they were resting lightly on the top of his head. Illumi curled his fingers into Hisoka’s bright locks, mussing the carefully styled point.

 

_His hair is softer than it looks._

 

That was Illumi last thought before his mind went blank and he gave into Hisoka’s motions, his back pushing hard against the tree trunk. Illumi was panting, sweat was beading at his hairline, and his eyes drifted shut. Hisoka didn’t let up for a second, his hands releasing Illumi’s wrists and disappearing again under his disheveled shirt–one hand stroking his defined stomach, the other reaching high and rolling a sensitive nipple between the his thumb and forefinger.

 

Illumi was lost, gripping Hisoka’s hair like it held him to the earth, and he unconsciously began thrusting into Hisoka’s mouth. The movement must have pleased Hisoka, as he let loose the same deep purr… the vibrations of which traveled through Illumi’s cock, up his spine, triggering a deep spasm through his whole body. Moaning and pumping his hips, he came hard down Hisoka’s throat.

 

Hisoka kept Illumi in his mouth, letting his thrusts dissipate, until all motion ceased, then sucking softly he pulled away, finally releasing Illumi. Illumi’s eyes were screwed shut, his cheeks were with vividly pink with blush, the nostrils of his petite nose flared as he struggled to regain his breath. He came to with bright shapes swirling behind his eyelids.. and he was mortified. He was drained, he was confused, and he was coming down from unquestionably the best orgasm of his entire life. He knew he looked positively helpless; he could sense Hisoka drinking in the rare sight.

 

Hisoka’s voice cut through his mental fog–

 

“You taste very good, Il-lum-i ♥”

 

Hisoka was still on his knees, his face damp with sweat, his makeup smudged, and a lurid smile stretching across his face–Illumi realized his hands were still tangled in Hisoka’s hair.

 

Reflexively, Illumi moved to snap Hisoka’s neck, but the attempt was gracefully blocked. “Oh dear Illumi, I thought you enjoyed yourself… or am I wrong?” Hisoka was once again holding Illumi’s wrists– he was still tender and the grip sent a shiver through his body–he imagined the bruises that would form later.

 

Without answering the question, he shook himself free of Hisoka’s hold, which loosened voluntarily. Hisoka rose slowly and took a small step back. In one swift motion, Illumi pulled his pants back into place and righted his rumpled undershirt; he stepped away from the tree, combing his hands through his long hair to loosen the knots created by the friction of his body against the trunk. Hisoka lifted a hand towards Illumi’s face–but before he could blink– Illumi had a needle pressed to his jugular. lllumi’s aura was alert and menacing. “Do not try me, Hisoka.”, he warned.

 

Hisoka laughed lightly, and cooing in a breathy sing-song voice “All you do is worry, worry, worry…” He shifted forward once more–and plucked a sizable leaf from Illumi’s dark hair. He brushed it gently against Illumi’s cheek before transforming it into a small cloud of purple smoke in the palm of his hand.

 

Illumi lower the needle from Hisoka’s neck and scowled. He turned his back and shot up and away, deep into the canopy of the woods, as far as he could go… but not fast enough to miss Hisoka’s parting shout “Maybe your turn next time, Illumi? ♥”

 

Imagining the stupid grin on Hisoka’s face, Illumi rolled his eyes– but his still-sensitive cock twitched in his pants. It was distracting enough that his foot missed a tree branch as he ran, causing him to fall through ten feet of bramble. He made a quick recovery and fled.


End file.
